Irresistible
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Berhenti melakukan itu... niisan. Berhenti mengabaikanku." [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Irresistible**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**Based on: **_Irresistible Lips © BTOB

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melemparkan pandangan lurus ke arah langit yang ada di atas kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir di tempat ini bersama seseorang yang seharusnya ia hindari.

Selama seminggu belakangan ia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menemui sosok yang saat ini masih memperhatikannya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia memilih untuk tidak menghadiri kelas perkuliahan. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia berhenti datang ke kafe tempat pemuda disampingnya bekerja sebagai pelayan paruh waktu.

Dan setelah semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menghindari dari objek yang selama setahun belakangan berhasil menarik perhatiannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya ia tetap harus menghadapi sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Mengabaikanku?"

Tentu saja Sasuke bisa melakukan apa yang ditanyakan sang lawan bicara. Tidak sulit baginya untuk membuka mulut dan membalas semua ucapan sang pemuda, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mereka bersama. Ia memang sangat jarang memulai pembicaraan, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk memberikan tanggapan atas semua perkataan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan ini.

"Sasuke—"

"_Niisan_ untukmu."

Ia bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang dan lemparan sorot mata dari sosok yang masih berdiri tegap bersamanya.

"_Niisan._"

Sasuke menggangguk pelan, membenarkan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia menggumamkan 'Hn' yang menjadi ciri khasnya sebagai persetujuan agar sang lawan bicara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu yang akan diajukan pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda itu padanya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Bukankah semua orang sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Untuk apa dia mempertanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dipertanyakan?

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas permukaan pagar yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya menyenderkan diri.

"Menikah dengannya, tentu saja. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?" jawabnya tanpa merasa perlu untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Begitukah? Kau akan benar-benar menikah dengannya?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "tentu saja."

"Oh."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pemilik marga Uzumaki yang tengah bersamanya masih mempedulikan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan ataupun permasalahkan. Apapun yang akan ia lakukan sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan sang pemuda. Sasuke lebih menyukai kalau pemuda yang diam-diam berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu tidak peduli.

"Tidak bisakah..."

Sasuke tentu bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada ragu di perkataan sang pemuda. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana sang pemuda memilin ujung mantel yang dia kenakan.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?"

Sang Uchiha menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli. Untuk apa ia memikirkan hal yang sudah pasti? Ia tidak merasa perlu untuk melakukan hal yang hanya akan memecahkan konsentrasinya. Tanpa memberi jawaban pun Sasuke tahu lawan bicaranya mengerti apa jawaban yang akan dia terima.

"Pulanglah," Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat, "pulanglah."

Ia sudah cukup mengalami waktu yang melelahkan selama seharian ini. Semua persiapan menjelang hari pernikahan benar-benar berhasil menguras energi dan staminanya. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu? Kau... Apa kau akan tetap bekerja?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke aliran sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan dimana ia berdiri.

Ia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan keluarganya, terutama dengan sang kakak yang jelas-jelas menentang keputusan yang ia buat beberapa saat setelah keputusannya untuk menikahi sang tunangan.

Sasuke tahu akan ada beberapa masalah yang muncul di masa depan jika ia tetap melanjutkan karirnya sebagai seorang dosen di perguruan tinggi yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Ia tahu akan ada beberapa hal yang mungkin akan sulit atau bahkan tidak akan bisa ia selesaikan jika ia tetap menjalani karirnya di tempat itu. Ia tahu akan ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia inginkan yang memiliki potensi tinggi untuk bisa terjadi jika ia tetap melangkah di jalurnya sekarang.

Karena itulah ia memilih untuk berhenti dan menghindari semua kemungkinan tadi. Ia tidak mau membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih rumit daripada saat ini. Ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika ada hal yang lebih membahayakan dirinya daripada saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

Sasuke kembali menutup mata, berusaha mengabaikan nada sendu dari perkataan sang pemuda yang tidak sengaja ia temui dua jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau menghilang sepenuhnya?"

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Sasuke membuka mata dan membalikkan tubuh sebelum mengambil dua langkah maju. Kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu memilih untuk berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terbaik, tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi anggota klub Sastra yang berbakat dan mungkin kau akan terpilih menjadi ketua klub di masa jabatan yang baru." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak pelan rambut pirang milik sang Uzumaki, "Kau akan menjadi pemuda yang baik."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai nada bicaranya yang sentimental. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai nada suaranya yang makin rendah dan volume suaranya yang makin menghilang di kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja ia sampaikan.

Tapi ia tahu semua kebenaran yang terkandung di dalam pesan yang ia katakan tadi.

"Apa itu berarti selama ini aku bukan pemuda yang baik?"

Uzumaki Naruto, nama yang dimiliki sang lawan bicara, tentu tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang diajukannya membuat adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu merenung beberapa saat.

Apakah Naruto bukan pemuda yang baik? Apakah dia bukan orang yang baik?

"Kau akan menjadi pemuda yang jauh lebih baik tanpa keberadaanku disekitarmu. Aku tahu itu."

Dan semua orang tentu akan menyetujui ucapan sang dosen muda jika mereka tahu situasi yang menjebak kedua sosok yang kini saling membalas pandangan satu sama lain.

Naruto adalah pemua yang baik. Sejak awal Sasuke tahu pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang baik. Dan pandai. Dan berbakat. Dan bermasa depan cerah.

Berkat kepandaiannya pemilik rambut pirang itu berhasil menjadi mahasiswa termuda yang pernah diterima di universitas tempatnya mengajar. Saat usianya tepat limabelas tahun Naruto berhasil diterima masuk melalui jalur khusus yang menempatkannya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa berpotensi. Dan kini, di usianya yang masih belum genap tujuh belas tahun, ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di salah satu universitas terkemuka yang ada di Australia.

Naruto pemuda yang baik, Sasuke tahu pasti hal itu. Karena itulah ia, sebagai dosen dan teman dekatnya, merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga dan memperlakukan sang Uzumaki dengan amat sangat baik. Ia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mengarahkan dan 'mengamankan' sang pemuda agar bisa mencapai masa depan yang seharusnya dia miliki.

Karena itulah ia harus pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan sang putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata sempat menanyakan beberapa hal tentangmu. Kurasa gadis itu memiliki ketertarikan lebih padamu."

Sasuke memang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, tapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka canggung untuk memperbincangkan hal semacam ini. Hubungan mereka memang tidak bisa dibilang baik, karena diluar kampus mereka terkenal seperti kakak dan adik yang selalu melemparkan 'panggilan sayang' berupa umpatan kesal seperti 'Dobe', 'Teme', 'Baka', dan lainnya.

"Aku tahu kau pernah memperhatikannya dan seperti yang pernah kau bilang, dia gadis yang baik dan manis. Aku tidak akan keberatan memberikan restuku jika suatu saat nanti dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

Hampir semua orang yang mengenal mereka tahu bagaimana kedekatan keduanya baik didalam lingkungan kampus maupun diluar kampus. Naruto yang selalu ceria dan supel dianggap bisa mengimbangi Sasuke yang cenderung diam dan tenang, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sasuke yang memiliki fokus dan kemampuan menilai seseorang dengan baik dianggap bisa mengimbangi Naruto yang memiliki banyak ketertarikan terhadap sesuatu dan mudah mempercayai siapapun.

"Kau memang berisik, tapi kurasa dia bisa menolerir hal itu. Kau tahu, kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang menarik di kampus jika kalian menjalin hubungan."

Dan berdasarkan kedekatan itu pula tidak ada orang yang merasa aneh saat Naruto merubah panggilan '_Sensei_' menjadi '_Niisan_' kepada sang Uchiha ketika mereka sudah tidak lagi berperan sebagai mahasiswa dan dosen.

"Haruskah kau mengatakan semua itu disaat seperti ini? Haruskah kau menyebutkan nama orang lain yang kau anggap pantas untukku ketika kau tahu siapa yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi kekasihku? Atau haruskah kuulangi ucapanku satu minggu yang lalu, sebelum kau menghilang, bahwa aku menyukaimu? Haruskan aku melakukannya?"

Sasuke membuang pandangan ke arah langit dan kembali menarik napas panjang. Haruskah Naruto mengatakan semua hal tadi? Haruskah Naruto kembali mengingatkan hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat?

"Berhenti melakukan itu... _niisan,_" Sasuke bisa merasakan bagimana Naruto memaksakan panggilan itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Berhenti mengabaikanku."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu keputusannya untuk menerima ajakan pertemanan sang Uzumaki muda akan berujung seperti ini—berakhir pada kenyataan bahwa mereka saling memiliki perasaan satu sama lain.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengelak dari perasaannya terhadap si pemuda pirang. Waktu setengah tahun sudah cukup membuatnya lelah berpura-pura untuk tidak menyukai pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu. Waktu setengah tahun sudah cukup membuatnya lelah melawan sesuatu yang sejak awal ia yakin tidak bisa ia kalahkan.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti mengabaikanmu?" sang dosen kembali membalas tatapan mata sang lawan bicara. "Maka berhentilah mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Waktu setengah tahun memang membuatnya lelah membohongi diri, tapi dalam jangka waktu yang sama Sasuke juga berusaha menerima kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi jika ia sampai teledor menjaga perasaannya.

Sasuke tidak pernah mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain yang ia anggap tidak lebih berharga dari kepentingannya. Ia memang termasuk kedalam kategori orang yang egois dan ia tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, untuk perasaannya kali ini, ia benar-benar harus menghapuskan sifat khas Uchiha yang ia miliki.

Ia harus bisa menahan diri.

Sasuke tahu betul bahwa ia tidak bisa bersikap egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak disaat ia bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tidak disaat ia bisa memastikan akibat dari keputusan egois yang sempat ia pertimbangkan ratusan kali. Tidak disaat ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya akan membahayakan keberadaan seseorang yang ia cintai jika ia tidak bisa melawan keinginan dan keegoisannya untuk memiliki seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

Status dosen-mahasiswa yang mengikat keduanya tentu bisa menjadi alasan dasar dari keengganan Sasuke mempertahankan sifat egoisnya. Kebijakan universitas jeals menyebutkan bahwa hubungan antara dosen dan mahasiswa tidak dibenarkan, apapun alasannya. Sasuke tentu tidak mau membahayakan karir yang sudah ia jejaki selama tiga tahun belakangan. Ia lebih tidak mau membahayakan kerja keras seorang pemuda berkulit _tan _yang selama ini selalu terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Rentang jarak usia yang cukup lebar pun tanpa sungkan menjadi alasan selanjutnya yang jelas tidak bisa sang Uchiha abaikan. Sepuluh memang tidak selalu menjadi angka yang baik, terlebih jika angka itu ditaruh dalam kotak 'perbedaan'. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dan tentu bukan jarak yang pendek. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah menginjak usianya yang keduapuluh tujuh tahun sementara Naruto belum genap berusia tujuhbelas tahun membuat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tahu bahwa ia benar-benar harus lebih menahan dan mengendalikan diri.

Fakta dan kenyataan menjadi alasan terakhir sekaligus alasan terkuat untuk Sasuke agar menghentikan semua keinginan dan rencana egoisnya untuk memiliki Naruto. Fakta bahwa mereka adalah sama-sama lelaki dan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya melindungi Naruto dari penilaian negatif yang pasti akan tertuju kepada mereka membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mempertahankan sifat egoisnya lebih lama.

Ia tidak boleh mempertahankan perasaannya lebih lama.

"Haruskah kau melakukan semua ini? Menyakiti perasaan Sakura _neechan _demi meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan? Bahwa aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu? Haruskah kau bertindak sejauh itu?"

Tidak.

Tentu saja ia tidak harus bertindak sejauh apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai saat ini. Tapi ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak melakukan apa yang ia putuskan karena ia tahu Naruto. Ia tahu Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan sangat baik.

Penjelasan tidak akan cukup untuk membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengurungkan niat dan menghentikan sifat keras kepalanya. Naruto memang memiliki tekad yang kuat dan sebagai seseorang yang keras kepala, ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan atau tujuan yang ingin ia capai.

Sasuke hanya tahu satu cara yang bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menghentikan niat dan tekad yang ia miliki untuk mendapatkan sesuatu; jangan berikan celah. Jangan berikan kesempatan.

Dan itulah yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Gaara ketika aku memberitahukan rencanaku untuk menemuimu hari ini? Dia memintaku untuk menghentikan semua ini. Dia memintaku untuk berhenti bermain-main karena ia sudah lelah melihat kita berlari di lingkaran ini selama seminggu terakhir."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda yang kini menundukkan kepala.

"Dia memintaku untuk berhenti melukai diriku sendiri dan aku menyesal karena sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa menuruti perkataannya. Kurasa aku sudah menjadi anggota dari kelompok orang-orang masokis karena aku tidak pernah jera melukai diri hanya untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tidak seharusnya aku lari dari perasaanku padamu. Menyedihkan."

Jika benar menyakitkan, kenapa Naruto tidak behenti? Jika benar menyedihkan, lalu kenapa Naruto tetap keras kepala? Sasuke tahu ada hal yang luput dari perhatiannya. Ia tahu ada hal yang disembunyikan lawan bicaranya. Dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah mundur hingga pingganggnya menempel di pagar jembatan dan membuatnya terperangkap dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto memiliki keberanian yang begitu besar untuk menciumnya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto memiliki keberanian untuk menahan kedua tangannya yang berusaha memisahkan tubuh mereka yang saling menghimpit dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman yang makin diperdalam. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto berani melumat bibirnya sebelum berhasil membobol pertahanannya dan menginvasi rongga mulutnya dengan liar dan kasar. Hampir tanpa perasaan.

Sasuke kembali menarik napas saat Naruto menarik diri. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar sejak kapan napasnya tertahan dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kali ini Naruto menahan kedua sisi wajahnya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka selama beberapa saat. Dan ia tidak melawan.

Keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya makin mengurangi kecanggungan yang ada setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke katakan karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda yang masih menahan kedua sisi wajahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca makna dibalik sorot mata yang tengah ia tatap lekat-lekat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan pesan apapun dari sana.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah yang baru saja kulakukan adalah tindakan yang benar, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan menyesal. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tapi aku tetap merasa kalau kau harus menjadi orang yang menerima ciuman pertamaku."

Sentuhan ringan dan lembut di kedua pipinya membuat sang pemilik rambut _raven _memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat sembari berusaha untuk tidak menggenggam sepasang tangan yang ada di wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkanmu untuk membalas perasaanku, tapi mengetahui kau memang tidak membalas perasaanku tetap saja menyakitkan. Aku minta maaf."

Sepasang mata beriris oniks kembali menatap sepasang mata beriris biru.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi setelah ini, jadi kurasa... yah... Semoga kau bahagia."

Tidak dipaksakan.

Senyum yang berhasil ditangkap pandangan Sasuke sama sekali tidak dipaksakan. Namun tidak mengandung unsur bahagia. Lega, mungkin, tapi tidak bahagia.

Sasuke harus kembali menahan diri untuk tidak mempertahankan sepasang tangan yang sangat ia kenal agar tetap menahan sisi-sisi wajahnya. Ia pun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menarik pergelangan tangan dari pemuda yang perlahan melangkah mundur sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya.

Sang pemilik iris mata oniks mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras, berusaha menahan luapan perasaannya yang kian memuncak.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto melalui perkataannya tadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang berusaha disampaikan Naruto melalui tindakannya tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Namun ada satu hal yang ia tahu.

Apapun yang direncanakan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda itu berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke ditelan perasaan bersalah.

Dan membobol pertahanannya untuk tetap menahan diri.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Mumpung saya sedang ada _mood _dan ide, jadi saya _update _lagi. Hmm, makin lama makin susah buat saya membuat _fic, _tapi bukan berarti saya ga berusaha lho ya. Ya sudahlah, saya sudah cukup puas dengan _fic _ini, sekarang giliran _reader _yang memberikan komentar apakah sudah terpuaskan dengan _short fic _ini atau belum~ ^^


End file.
